


The Songs That Bind

by Tro



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tro/pseuds/Tro
Summary: Just Mike and Harvey's life and different ways how songs fill their days.





	1. Chapter 1

Stand By Me- 

Harvey knew Mike. Harvey could argue that he knew Mike almost better than Mike knew himself. He knew what each look on his face translated to. He constantly predicted what the kid would prefer to eat at any given restaurant and he knew Mike’s quirks. From the good to the bad, he knew Mike in and out which is why he wasn’t surprised at all to find Mike shuffling through his home collection of records in-lieu of unpacking the boxes he brought from his apartment for the official move-in. Instead in a very Mike-like manner, he was reading the artist’s information on the back of each record sleeve and delicately placing them back into their respective slots one-by-one with a soft sway of his body in time with the music playing the background. He loved that it didn’t surprise him at all that Mike was standing in their living room with his collection of boxes scattered around his ankles and yet he couldn’t be bothered to actually unload them like he was supposed to do before Harvey got back from dinner with an old client. Harvey lasted three record sleeves before Mike finally realized that Harvey was standing just inside the door and walked towards him to give him a kiss. 

“I see you’ve gotten far unpacking,” he said with a gentle smile covering his face.

“I didn’t notice how late it was. I went to unload my books a couple hours ago but then I needed some good music to work to and I just got distracted” Mike said with a shrug. 

The thing about Mike is that he mastered most of Harvey’s looks and quirks as well, even if Harvey insisted that he didn’t. Mike understood him so well in fact, that he knew Harvey didn’t actually mind that he didn’t finish, or even start unpacking any of the boxes yet. Rather than trying to apologize or rush to move his things, he grabbed Harvey’s hand and brought him face to face in a gentle embrace in the middle of the living room just as ‘Stand By Me’ began to echo in the soft light. “When the night has come, and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we’ll see..” Harvey can argue all he wants but Mike definitely understood Harvey and even though he couldn’t see the older man’s face, he just knew there was a smile that accompanied the soft kisses he was receiving just under his ear. Harvey loved these moments just as much as Mike, even if he would lie about it to his grave.


	2. Strip That Down

Strip That Down- Liam Payne

From the first week he hired Mike, Harvey understood that he was the type of person to constantly have music playing if he could get away with it. It didn’t surprise him that the music followed Mike into their home, work, and even into Ray’s collection for their drives. Typically the songs were close to Harvey’s taste and blended well with his choices and if they didn’t, his wonderful driver would weed them out. It was never been a problem and truth be told, Harvey quite enjoyed expanding his horizons a bit. He has actually found a few new favorites from Mike’s picks playing on the car rides to and from work. The rides have become an easy way of letting his mind drift and relax while being enraptured in a song he has never heard play from the speakers. This was one of those nights he knew he would get to hear a new song if the smirk on Mike’s face was anything to go by as he slid into the car past Harvey. Admittedly, Harvey was eager to sit back and lose himself after the long day he had. He was at total peace with himself as he rested his head back and slid his hand into Mike’s between them until the most obnoxious notes he had ever heard reverberated through the speakers. Harvey shot his head up and opened his eyes wide in shock to look at Mike who, for lack of a better phrase, looked like the cat who ate the canary. It was obvious to him now that this was what Mike had been anxious about all day. He thought he just downed too much coffee as he sometimes tended to do when the paperwork on his desk piled high. He couldn’t even believe it. It wasn’t even his definition of a song. Harvey was a certain this didn’t even count as music since the song just begun and there weren’t even any lyrics yet, just some weird names. He let it soak in that this was actually playing in Ray’s car. He looked into the rear view mirror and instantly felt betrayed when he saw Mike’s same smirk copied on his driver’s face. “I thought you were better than this” he muttered. Ray just laughed and lifted the partition as if that was his final rebuttal on the debate that was about to happen. It was Ray’s way of saying that the song would not be changed no matter how much breath he wasted on the fight. He wasn’t angry per se, but he enjoyed winding down after the day, not killing his brain cells with whatever THIS was. He was so busy sulking to himself that he didn’t even notice Mike creeping his way across the seat and onto his lap. He started off stunned but was cutoff with a deep kiss before he could even ask what was happening. The kiss ended and that’s when the dancing began and he was speechless. For a man who makes a living using the power of words, he was unable to even coherently think, let alone find words for this. Instead he did what any smart man would do when a gorgeous person was on his lap, showing him attention. He sat back, stayed silent, and let Mike strip for him. 

Over the next week, if Harvey heard the song more than normal, well Mike would claim it was coincidental and walk away with a big grin and a sway in his step. Harvey may secretly have a new favorite song to accompany the blush that spread on his neck each time it came on. He was definitely up for broadening his musical interests if that’s how each song was introduced to him.


	3. Intentions

Intentions- Macklemore (feat. Dan Caplen)

It wasn’t a typical night but it wasn’t abnormal either. They sat next to each other with their legs side by side with too many documents spread around them. Their work followed them home more often then Harvey would like to admit but it never seemed to bother Mike. He always took it in stride by ordering some takeout and plugging in his iPod. He has adapted to Mike’s music with ease, especially when working. It works out well since he typically doesn’t know the words, even if jazz is preferred, he is still able to power through documents. Unlike his jazz, it is pleasant to take a break and get lost in lyrics, just as he is doing now. Well, typically it’s nice.

“I wanna be sober, but I love getting high.   
Wanna give it a hundred percent, but I’m too afraid to try.  
I wanna be faithful, but love hooking up with randos.  
I wanna live by the law, but still think like a vandal.”

As the first line blew from the sound system, he felt his eyebrow instinctively rise up. He knew Mike was done with pot but you like songs that you relate to. As each line of lyrics was sung, his concern grew. It wasn’t until the third line that he had fully turned his head to face Mike with a hurt look. He knew these words weren’t Mike’s, but he also didn’t want to be with Mike if he was only holding him back. Mike looked up from his paperwork and saw the look on Harvey’s face as the next line followed suit. It was then that Mike saw Harvey’s expression drop and he looked down silently at his lap. For all the bravado he has at work, Mike understands that real fears are still lodged in Harvey’s brain and they show themselves on vulnerable nights like this. He picked up on his train of thought almost instantaneously when he registered what song was playing.

“The words aren’t why I like this song, Harvey. It reminds me that you made me better than who I was. I don’t need drugs anymore. This song is a nod to how far I’ve come and I like it because it makes me think of you every time I hear it.” His head lifted back up at that statement and knew he had his whole attention. “Every line is completely incorrect and I love that. I don’t want to be high anymore because I have everything I could ever wish for. I don’t want anyone else because I have the best boyfriend ever. I have my dream job, I don’t need to break the law, I prefer to stay home with you. This song forces me to reevaluate all my problems. I am so fortunate to have met you. You turned my life around Harvey, and this song just reminds me of that and how small all of my other problems are in comparison. That’s all. I don’t ever want anyone else, how could I? You’ve given me everything and you make me feel more loved than I have ever felt. I love you.” He wove his fingers between Harvey’s and kissed his temple as Harvey eased back into the couch. He was more than content to lay his head on his shoulder and relax, he didn’t need to hear the words repeated back to him, he knew it was reciprocated. Just before he readjusted his position to lay his head down, Harvey got up and extended his hand with the softest, most pure smile Mike had ever seen on Harvey’s face. “Let’s go to bed.”


	4. Can't Help Falling in Love

Can’t Help Falling in Love- Elvis

Mike had a late night and was ready to get home and see Harvey. Nothing was wrong, it was just one of those days that felt like it lasted forever. His case took longer in court than expected and after he was forced to his clients celebratory party held at his house. “Stop by for one drink, please.” He accepted only out of obligatory kindness. After spending long enough to make his rounds and be noticed while not too short of time to be considered rude, he excused himself and get a cab back to their apartment. 

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him as he opened the door. Harvey turned from his spot in front of the stove and welcomed him home. Like a magnet, Mike willingly drifted right over to him and accepted his kiss. He broke off for air and Harvey slipped behind him and wrapped him in his arms. He knew he probably had what Harvey called his ‘heart eyes’ right now but he wouldn’t be able to stop even if he wanted to. On the dining room table were candles. Many candles. And Harvey was cooking him a nice pasta and there were two glasses of wine already poured. “I love you.” “I love you too, Mike. I wasn’t going to say it last night and ruin it and I’m not going to say it all the time but it’s true. I am in love with you. I’m really proud of who you’ve become and I don’t regret any of it for a second. You make me so happy.” 

The pasta may have been cool by the time they actually ate it but Mike would never even dare call it anything other than perfect. It wasn’t until they sat at the table sharing their meal that Mike really noticed the best part of the evening. "Did you make a playlist of love songs?”   
Harvey didn’t even hesitate at the question. He leaned over and cupped Mike’s face. “If the food and candles didn’t clue you in, I figured you would pickup on the music sooner or later” he said with a laugh. Mike did the only thing he could at that moment and straddled Harvey and started round 3 right there on the dining room floor. 

“God, I love you Harvey. You have no idea.” 

“I think I do, kid. I think I do.”

‘Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can’t help, falling in love with you.’  
As Mike heard the song play, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Maybe you do understand.. This is quite possibly the cheesiest playlist ever” he said in jest, but here was nothing but fondness in the tone.


	5. She's Always A Woman

She’s Always A Woman- Billy Joel

Mike dropped by Harvey’s office around 9 pm. He wanted to go home, but mostly he wanted to make sure Harvey took a break. He stood in the doorway prepared to admonish the older man and dog him out by force if necessary but he turned a smile. Harvey and Donna were just sitting on the couch with drinks in their hand discussing anything but work and suddenly Mike wasn’t in a rush to get home. He made a move to walk back to his office to give them some privacy to catch up but Donna called him out as soon as he turned. After all of these years he still doesn’t understand how she knows everything, but he still isn’t in a rush to find the answer, truth be told. She’s a powerful ally that he loves. He swept into the room and pulled a chair across from them. Harvey handed him a drink and any last qualms he had about wanting to get home were officially gone. It wasn’t an unbearable month but it was certainly a nice change of pace to sit back and just enjoy the evening. After his second drink Mike got up to put on a record and he heard Donna and Harvey laughing and he knew it was about him but he didn’t mind. It was nothing malicious and he knows that if he just turned around he would see an adorning look on Harvey’s face. He doesn’t see it often from the older man but it seems when Mike gets caught up in the music, Harvey will take his time appreciating the view. He once asked about it and Harvey brushed it off only to admit a week later after a few beers that he admired the amount Mike consumes all facets of music and continuously works to expand his knowledge. 

With some light music playing, they continued to sit and enjoy the night. Louis joined them around Mike’s third drink and somehow they were bickering over what song describes Donna best. Harvey stopped paying attention because in his mind Donna only had one song that was perfect. The other three were so focused on Louis’ rendition of some theater act that he meandered across thee office and put on a proper song for her, the only song befitting Donna. As the player made a scratch everyone’s attention was drawn back to Harvey, curious about his antics until Billy Joel’s voice filled the room.

“She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes. She can ruin your faith with her casual lies.”

He crossed the room and grabbed her arm and twirled her around.The two looked so natural dancing in the middle of Harvey’s office but Mike wasn’t resentful because he had never seen Harvey look this carefree in over a month and it was a good look on him. Instead of ruminating on it, he grabbed Louis and pulled him up. He regretted it before even getting the senior partner to his feet but his face made it completely worth it. It turned out that Harvey wasn’t the only one that was happy to dance. Louis looked so gleeful that he let loose and just followed Louis’ lead. By the end of the song the group was a laughing mess just trying to one-up each other. They were past the acceptable time they should have been at the office but who cares. 50% of them had their name on the wall, the world wouldn’t end if they relished in the rare night of fun. The song faded out and the group disbanded as Louis realized the time and Donna actually wanted to get some sleep that night. The only two left were Mike and Harvey as the song switched over and ‘Get It Right The First Time’ started up and they became lost in their own giggle fit. They weren’t dancing as much as it would be described as making out and grinding in the middle of Harvey’s office without a care in the world. When the song ended they did break it up and headed home and if Harvey arrived at his desk the next morning to see the footage from the security cameras on a copied dvd, well nobody knew except Donna and he was okay with that. He figured she already knew how much he loved Mike anyway.


	6. Beethoven

Beethoven Sonata No. 29, ‘Hammerklavier’

Harvey and Mike have been together for a substantial amount of time. Harvey knows that Mike isn’t boring, that’s actually a strong reason why he was attracted to him in the first place. It still amazes him that Mike can take him by surprise after all of these years though. The date starts off as normal. They have an early night away from the office and Harvey decided Mike needs real food, not takeout for the 100th time in the last month so Harvey gets a car and they drive out to a nice restaurant that actually serves real portions of food that is pronounceable, a.k.a. a place that Mike will enjoy. He should just cook but he doest have the ingredients nor the patience tonight to go all out like Mike deserves, so a restaurant is the next best thing. Judging by Mike’s face as they enter, he wasn’t disappointed in his choice. He only heard about this establishment from Marcus and Katie lat time he was on the phone with them and they were raving about how fantastic it is and that the food is to die for! Harvey is going to introduce his brother to Mike after hooking him up with this restaurant for sure. He knew this because the moment their food came out, Mike looked like a little kid lost in delight. Not only did they have burgers, but the dish also included wings, ribs, and a side of mac and cheese. Granted, all of these were expensive cuts of meats and were not described as blatantly as mac and cheese or wings, but from the first bite he knew they were just the basics with prime cuts and they would be visiting this place at least once a year. 

As they left the restaurant, Mike commented that he ate too much but quickly rescinded the statement and said it was amazing and Harvey completely agreed. Instead of heading home, Harvey suggested drinks and Mike happily agreed when faced with the option of walking four blocks home or sitting down for another hour and let the food settle. They found their way into a little hole in the wall that had live music. Honestly, Harvey was surprised the place had room for a set up, let alone the large piano that laid off to the side across from the bar and on a raised stage to avoid the danger zone of the drunks. It seemed that tonight was a jazz night if the sound of the sax was anything to go by when they entered. He would have preferred a quiet nook but the music emanated strong to each section of the bar. It was good at least. He got so wrapped up in the jazz that he just nodded when Mike asked if he wanted another beer and let him go grab the next round. Another song came to a close when Harvey really finally started to wonder where Mike had gone. He told him he was just grabbing another drink and after a few minutes he assumed he ran to the bathroom before getting hitting the bar but this was now past the reasonable amount of time it would take him to grab drinks so he made his way across the room and that’s when he saw it. Mike was on stage, teaching the piano player something.When a new song began, it was none other than Mike sitting at attention at the piano making the most beautiful music. 

As he said before, he and Mike have been together for a while and yet, the kid still blows his mind. He had no idea. He picked a new seat the the bar-top directly across from the piano to properly take in the sight. As the song came to a close, Harvey was surprised his cheering didn’t knock Mike out of his trance because he knew he was loud if the looks the other patrons were sending his way were anything to go by. He watched on as the band took a break and dispersed away from the stage but Mike remained. It started quiet, but as he pushed forward with the song, not only did he grow more confident but the bar actually began to quiet down to listen to him and he didn’t have a clue. He was lost in the music, as he has done so many times, but never quite like this. This was pure brilliance. He knew Mike was a genius but he had never seen his abilities extend out in such an obvious way. What he was playing was definitely a classic but just hearing it sounded beyond difficult and if he had to bet, there were only a handful of people in the state with the ability to play the piece. It was probably even more rare to find someone who could play it without missing a single key stroke while at a bar after drinking and not playing piano in at least a few months, unless he snuck out in the middle of the night to join a classical music piano playing cult that sold their souls to the devil for talent. The kid continued on without a hitch. He only opened his eyes once to even look at the keys. Harvey was awe-struck. He was positive that Mike was Mozart in another life. He almost felt guilty for making him work as a lawyer, wasting such pure talent. Mike finished and it’s like a spell was broken and he noticed he rounded a large gathering of people around him to witness such a remarkable piece. He looked up and locked eyes with Harvey and tilted his head to the door before he got up and rushed out. Harvey threw some money on the bar and trailed as swiftly as he could through the crowd.

He found Mike on around the corner in the alleyway. He wanted to say so many things but he couldn’t push Mike, especially after he rushed out of there, clearly overwhelmed. He walked up and kissed him. It was quick at first until Mike melted into him and he couldn’t stop. After a moment, he took charge and forced himself away from his soft lips. He grabbed his hand in his and began the walk back to the apartment in comfortable silence. Only whispered bits and pieces were exchanged along the way but neither was uncomfortable, it was really nice just enjoying the feel of Mike’s hand knowing he could be anything in the world and yet he CHOSE to be with him. Mike still blows his mind.

As they slid under the covers and he wrapped Mike in his arms he had one lingering question that he had to ask before he fell asleep so very, very happy. “What piece was that? It was absolutely stunning.” “Beethoven Sonata No. 29, ‘Hammerklavier.’” “I liked it.” He squeezed his arms tight and kissed the kid’s soft spot just under his ear. “I love you, Mike. Goodnight.”

There was never another word spoken about that night, not even when one of the most expensive pianos Mike has ever personally seen with his own eyes was suddenly covering the back corner of the living room as they walked in after a late night at work. It was placed so perfect as if it was there forever and he was just now noticing it. Words were never necessary. Harvey didn’t buy it for words. The unshed tears as Mike turned back to look at him were enough to know it was worth every penny. They still never talked about that night even as the piano in the living room began to show actual signs of wear from the constant use. And they still let it slide every Sunday as Harvey would remain in bed listening to the most beautiful sounds reverberating into the bedroom from the most amazing man he has ever met playing his heart out in the next room over. It isn’t until another year passes that he finally hears the story but really, he’s heard it in every note and every look Mike has given him while playing, and that is enough.


	7. How Far I'll Go

How Far I’ll Go- Moana

The next surprise comes no where close to the mind-blowing scale of Mike’s piano ability but it still takes a deep rooted spot in his heart. They say you can love anyone but when you find the best in everyday situations you know you’re in love. It was just a children’s birthday party, nothing special. Donna’s niece was turning 10 and as her favorite Uncle, Harvey’s presence was vital every year (and so were his awesome gifts). He always had an unbelievably tight bond with Ava from the first day he met her. He knew Donna’s sister and was there to help her and Donna throughout the years if they ever needed anything. Ava’s dad died shortly after she was born and it struck everyone by surprise but it brought together people and forced a new family to emerge from the ashes and Harvey was thankful to be a part of that. As soon as they met Mike, he was initiated in without batting an eyelash. Ava wasn’t shy, but she was known for opening up only to a very selective group of adults so when she took Mike by his hand and showed him her dolls after only the second meeting, they knew he was never going anywhere. Harvey wasn’t replaced but Ava enjoyed her two uncles and enjoyed the show they put on fighting over her.

They made their way to the party and Mike was practically bouncing off the seat with excitement. He bit back a remark about it being a children’s party but he didn’t mind it if he was being honest with himself. He knew Mike was a child at heart from day one. They pulled up and gathered the presents before ringing the buzzer. The door opened and before they could greet the birthday girl she had her hands wrapped around Mike’s neck and she was clinging on like a monkey. That was the last Harvey saw of Mike. That was about 3 hours ago.. 

He knew most of the adults were outside having reserved conversations because that is where he has been for the majority of the morning. As noon rolled around he wanted to check on Mike. It’s not that he missed him, he just wanted to make sure that Ava didn’t exhaust him to death before he even got cake. The search took him upstairs to where he knew the girls were, inside Ava’s room. He definitely heard happy squeals of delight but what stopped him dead in his tracks was the beautiful sound of Mike singing. It wasn’t anything that took talent, but he still sounded good. He opened the door to reveal Mike spinning with Ava on his shoulders and a crown on his head signing How Far I’ll Go from Moana with the whole lot of very happy girls dancing around his ankles. Mike turned to the sound of the door and blushed when he saw Harvey. He had never been more sexy to Harvey. It was nothing new or different, it was just Mike and Harvey loved Mike. He especially adored the way that Mike loved with all of his heart. Even if it is playing with a dozen young princesses, Mike gives everyone he loves 110% and it just takes his breath away every time he has the pleasure of witnessing it. This was the moment Harvey knew he wanted to spend his entire life with Mike. Good or bad. Sinatra or Moana. He wanted it all.


	8. Kind of Blue

Kind of Blue- Miles Davis

Mike woke up with the sun shining brightly through bedroom windows and seeping its way onto the bed, warming his face. He took a moment to enjoy it before he really became fully awake. Laying on his back with his left arm slung over his eyes he reached across the right side of the bed only to let out a humph. He knew it was late for Harvey’s standards but it didn’t stop him from being disappointed that he couldn’t roll over and snuggle into him while Harvey read a book. It had become one of Mike’s favorite ways to spend a lazy Sunday morning. His brain fog slowly faded and after a minute he sat up accepting that his plans weren’t going to happen this week. 

He pulled on his boxers and opened the bedroom door to be meet with the smooth sound of jazz filling the open space. It wasn’t any of the usual songs his boyfriend would play on a nice morning. A melancholy wail of the saxophone filled the air and Mike recognized it for what it was to him. It was a song that Harvey reverted back to time-and-time again when he was sad. The entire album was a classic that Gordon loved and subconsciously passed down to his son. Unfortunately this particular song meant to keep his distance while Harvey worked through his internal battles. 

Instead of crowding his space like he wished to do so badly, he shuffled into the kitchen and got started on preparing some coffee first and foremost. Leaning his elbows on the island and taking in the sight of Harvey with his feet up on the couch and his head bent back on the headrest made his heart constrict in his chest. He didn’t even realize the other man was going through a bad time. Mike always prided himself on being able to read Harvey when everyone else was clueless. He couldn’t even do anything to help him and it hurt. With the coffee brewed and a fresh cup poured he set off determined to make some breakfast for them. He couldn’t take away any of Harvey’s problems but he might be able to get him out of his head with some good food. With the last flip of the eggs Mike slid over to the toaster to put the bread down into the toaster. He jumped at a pressure that was suddenly present on his hips. After a second he naturally lent back into Harvey and turned his head to kiss his cheek. “The food will be ready in just another minute, you can go back and sit down” he said as he turned back and plated the eggs and buttered the toast. He felt his baby slip away and heard his footsteps make their way across the floor to the couch. He sighed again but brought the plates over to him and they ate in silence. After the food was gone and the dishes were set aside he sat back into the cushions. Not a minute later Harvey’s head was in his lap. His hands rolled through his hair as usual and prepared himself for the long wait. Don't misunderstand him, he didn’t mind this. He was just happy Harvey was allowing him to help, even if it was just brushing his hands through his hair and being nearby. 

The album ended and five minutes passed followed by five more. Mike was almost dozing off leaning back on the couch. “It’s the anniversary of my dad’s death. Do you want to come to the cemetery with me this year?” His heart stopped at the implication. Harvey never took anyone to meet his father. Keeping the silence Mike just intertwined their fingers and gave his lover’s hand a squeeze. After a few more moments he lent over and kissed his temple. To make sure his actions were not misinterpreted he quietly stated ”I’d be honored.”

It became a yearly tradition and Mike thanked all of his lucky stars that he didn’t mess up that very important Sunday morning.


End file.
